


Am I Enough Epilogue

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Am I Enough [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: This is the end we are coming in for the close. Thank you all for reading this for every comment and like and reblog thank you so much. I hope you enjoy.





	Am I Enough Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end we are coming in for the close. Thank you all for reading this for every comment and like and reblog thank you so much. I hope you enjoy.

3 Months Later

It was late in the evening when you stepped off the plane. You were ridiculously tired considering you hadn’t slept on the plane ride home and had gotten up what you guessed was early morning London time.

You were more than ready to be home and ready for your bed. You had extended your trip by a whole month wanting to visit some of the seasonal events that you would have otherwise missed. It had been worth it and you had the pictures, souvenirs, and stories to prove it.

You were focused on your phone trying to figure out who could be picking you up. Stark wouldn’t tell you but you had been adamant that the whole team did not have to come to get you. Especially because of the time you landed.

Clearing through the security gate you looked up to find only a single member standing with a sign stating: IN SEARCH OF A WOMAN REALLY NEEDING AN AMERICAN HAMBURGER!

The laugh that escaped you was half from joy from being back and half exhaustion. You raced toward him and barely giving him enough time flung yourself into his arms. His quickly clamped around you pulling you as close as he could to himself. You take a deep breath taking the scent that was so Bucky and was so comforting to you.

“I missed you, Doll,” He says into your hair not wanting to let you go.

“I missed you too. I had so much fun but I’m glad to be home.” You nod into his shoulder just as equally not willing to separate.

“You must be exhausted, why don’t we get your jet-lagged butt home to some sleep.” He carefully lowered you to the ground. Drawing back only far enough to look at him, you peer at his face wondering just how much a man could change in 3 months. He seemed tired but also relieved, he had grown out his beard causing you to reach a hand up to run your fingers through it.

“What is this? You couldn’t go three months without turning full hermit.” He chuckles while leaning into your hand slightly.

“Nah, just going for a new look. Apparently, it makes me look very mature.”

“Oh is that what it does?” Noticing how much lighter he looks as if a heavy burden has been lifted from his shoulders. You smile slightly and finally take a step back from him. “More like a girl’s walking wet dream.” He nods enthusiastically and reaches for your carry on, you quickly collect your other bags and head to the exit. 

 

The ride home is a quiet and comfortable silence. When you exit the elevator into the common room you are surprised by the rest of the team standing there with a WELCOME HOME sign. You can’t help the tears that form though when asked you blame the jet lag. You go to each of your friends and give them nice warm hugs. Sam gives you a kiss on the cheek as well and you follow it up with one of your own. You had to admit he was one person, that you had greatly missed hanging out within your time away.

The group quickly separated after that each seeing you quickly fading from being up so long. With couple more hugs, kisses, glad-your-backs you headed into your room for a peaceful nights rest. Your room was exactly like you left it just a little cleaner. Shedding all your clothes you quickly slip into some PJs too tired to even consider a shower at the moment. You were out like a light as soon as your head hit the pillow.

The smell of bacon woke you the next morning, softly calling to you from the kitchen. It was one of the best ways to wake up. You quickly jump in the shower to wash off the grime of the plane and quickly dressed. You quickly grabbed your bag of goodies and heading out you could hear the quiet noise that you had somehow forgotten yet missed all at the same time.

Sprawled around the room was the group, Clint was in the kitchen whipping up some breakfast. To your surprise, Bucky was there as well manning the grill and flipping what looked like french toast. The smell alone drew you in making you drift closer to see what the spread would be.

When you get to the island counter you perch on one of the bar stools and gaze over. It was a giant buffet, from yogurt to fresh fruit, muffins and of course, bacon. It all made your mouth water. Steve leans over to you catching you staring at the food.

“He started going back to therapy after you left. To all of our surprise, he became fast friends with Clint. Taught him how to cook.” You raised an eyebrow at that. “Yep, he is doing a lot better than when you left heck, even better than when he stopped the first time.”

You smile at that glad that Bucky seemed to be finding his way. Bucky finally looked up from his station to see you glancing at him, he sends you a small smile and continues to flip.

“Good Morning, (Y/N).” Clint waves from his spot in the kitchen. “Go get comfy it’s going to be maybe 5 more minutes before breakfast is completely ready.”

You wander over to the group on the couches finding a seat next to Sam. He wraps a hand around your shoulders pulling you into him.

“So Miss Adventure tell us about your trip.” They all nod in agreement.

You began your storytelling them about all the places you had seen and the friends you had made. As you went you pulled out the souvenirs that came from that country. They oohed and aahed each grateful for the gifts, there did seem though to be a lack of gifts for Bucky though. Shifting to the table to eat when breakfast was ready and you continued. By the time you were all done eating all the gifts had been passed out and they were telling you about their own journeys while you were gone.

Everyone separated to go do their own thing, most having paperwork or training still to do for the day. Bucky remained sitting while the others filed out.

“Don’t move, alright?” You tell him getting up quickly to go back to your room. Grabbing one more bag you head back.

For some reason, you felt nervous, even though you knew Bucky, but you didn’t know how he would react to this. The two had left things on weird unspoken terms, they weren’t exactly bad terms but they definitely weren’t great. You did have to talk and you had a feeling that this is what would lead to that talk.

“I made this for you over the course of my trip. I… I … I mean it’s nothing much and I’m kind of wishing I had gotten you something else as well.” Debating actually giving it to him you start pulling away. “Ok, now that I am giving it to you it’s dumb.”

He stops you quickly pulling the bag from you. “Stop, I’m sure if you thought of me while downing it, it will be perfect.”

He carefully pulls out a leather journal, the cover is embossed with an outline of the world and his initials right under that. When he opened it up he found a short message on the inside cover.

To Bucky,

This is for you it’s all my thoughts and feelings throughout this trip. Most of all it’s all the moments that I wish I could share with you and maybe one day we can.

Love (Y/N)

Each part starts with the name of the place and the dates you were there. Next comes the postcards, each of the best sights and things you had witnessed. When he flipped them over there were the words you had written as if you had actually meant to send it to him. Some were joyful and excited. Others only a few words were written and he could see the tear stains that smudged the words. He spent the next moments drinking it all in following you on your journey. He teared up in places and chuckled at others. About halfway through he stopped and looked up at you. Taking in the blush that covered your face, eyes that shone brightly at unshed tears, uncertainty written on whether this had been a good or bad idea.

He set the book aside and leaned in close, never once breaking eye contact with you until your lips hovered over each other.

5 years later

It was a calm day nothing really happening. You woke up to the sheets beside you empty, but still warm. You quickly sit up unsure of where your companion had gone. You don’t hear anything but as you gaze back to the spot that he was previously in you spot a letter.

Picking it up you find your first initial on it, carefully opening it. There is no real occasion for this, it’s not a birthday or an anniversary as far as you know. You pull out a simple card. A heart wreath on the front. You open it with a smile already spreading over your face.

Doll,

I know you’re probably confused about this but today marks a special day for us. Mostly for me. 5 years ago you came back from your adventure of a lifetime. You gave me the best gift a guy like me could ask for. You gave me hope and a future. You forgave what was unforgivable.

We have had our highs and lows, and there is no one I would rather go through it than with you. That day you had asked me a very important question something that could very well change the outcome of our future.

That day you asked me “Am I Enough?” and I knew exactly what I should say. I told you then and I made sure you knew the day you finally became my wife and I will remind you for the rest of eternity.

You are more than enough. And my everything.

Now stay put so I can bring you breakfast and prove it to you,

Yours eternally,

Bucky. 

PS You still need to make up for kissing Sam. I mean really Pigeon Brain?!


End file.
